Path of Radiance OC insert
by Zeldafan68
Summary: It's basically the same storyline as the original game, but in this fic, Elincia has a brother, my OC. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

"Elincia, Lief."  
I followed my sister to our father.  
"You must flee to the kingdom of Gallia."  
"What? And leave you? No!"  
"I will assign a knight escort to you two. Do not rest until you reach Gallia, understood?"  
"But father-"  
"Lief. I will die. If you stay here, you will too. Keep your sister safe. This is an order."  
"Okay, father…"  
I followed Elincia and the knight towards the forest, when I heard yelling from behind.  
"Run! We'll protect you!"  
I stayed behind, facing the Daein soldiers. A sword hilt slammed into my head, and I crumpled, my consciousness snapping to black.  
"…Have your brother. Surrender Elincia, or he dies."  
"Lief!"  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
"No, sister. Save yourself. You're the heir to the throne…"  
"Lief…"  
Tears appeared in her eyes.  
A man charged the general, and he was momentarily surprised. I slipped from his grip, but crumpled to the ground. I heard a thud, and was picked up bridal style. Elincia was right by the man's side, looking at me.  
"Oh, Lief…"  
"Sister…I…"  
"Quiet. Just rest."  
I whistled hopefully, and I heard a whinny in the background.  
"Phantom survived?"  
The man paused.  
"Phantom?"  
"My Pegasus."  
A black Pegasus dove for me, and nuzzled me.  
_I followed you, lord._  
I smiled.  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
_And I you._  
"I'm sure. So what of father? Do you know..?"  
_He fell._  
"Oh no…"  
_Don't be sad, Lord. He's with you in spirit._  
"Then let him give me strength."  
The man cleared his throat.  
"Are you talking to..?"  
"Yeah. I can talk with animals. I saved Phantom's life when he was a foal. A man was going to kill him, and I led him to my home. So, he granted me that power."  
"I see."  
I laughed.  
"You'll get used to it."  
"Ike, we'd better be prepared to move, and quickly."  
"Right."  
I got out of Ike's arms, and nearly fell again, but Phantom caught me by the collar of my shirt and placed me on his back.  
"Thanks."  
_Don't mention it, Lord._  
I waited for everyone to get ready, and Once they were, I told them my plan.  
"I'll circle in the air. I will also send an animal to spy on General Petrine."  
"Oh her? Not the nicest lady."  
"You're telling me?"  
"Right. Call the animal."  
I made a series of bird-like whistles, and a robin flew into my hand.  
_Yes?_  
"I want you to spy on Petrine. You know of her?"  
_Yes. I will._  
"Good. Report back to me if she's planning pursuing us herself, so we can get ready properly."  
_On it!_  
She flew off.  
"You're really useful, you know?"  
"I hope I can join your Mercenary group. When the war's all said and done."  
"You're the prince! Of course not!"  
"I'm not the heir to the throne, so it won't matter. As long as Elincia says it's okay, 'cause she's the queen now."  
"Of course you can, brother."  
"I'll train long and hard. I promise, lord Ike."  
"I'm not the commander, Lief."  
"Then who..?"  
A man stepped behind us.  
"I will not hold back when training you, Lief."  
"I understand."  
"Then welcome to the Greil Mercenaries."  
I shook his outstretched hand.  
"Father, we should get going."  
"Right."  
I heard the flapping of wings.  
"She's come back already?"  
The robin landed back on my hand and urgently hastened out her message.  
_She's on her way! You must hurry! I think she suspects me!_  
"Okay. Get out of here, and quick."  
_Got it!_  
I touched every forest animal's mind that had claws and teeth, telling them to fight to save my sister. I heard thousands of affirmatives, and I smiled.  
"Brother, it's gone quiet. What'd you do?"  
"Every animal that resides in the forest that has fangs, claws, antlers or anything that will hurt will take up the fight for us."  
"I love you, little brother!"  
"Ha! Don't hear that one too often."  
I winked.  
She laughed, and Phantom took off.  
"I'll contact your mind when I see trouble, lord Greil."  
"You do that."  
I circled the forest, listening to the bloodlust in the animal's reports to my mind.

-Author's note-  
I Hope you like my newest fic! I have tried to enhance my writing, and this is the result. Hope you enjoyed and I will have part two up soon!  
-Zeldafan68-


	2. Chapter 2

"Ambush!"

I pulled Phantom in a dive to the Mercenaries.

"Is something wrong, Lief?"

"Yes! I saw some Daein soldiers just ahead, out of these trees."

"We'll have to be careful, then. Have Mist, Rolf, Elincia, and Lief sneak to safety."

"No. I can fight! Phantom and I are a great help because of the long distances we can fly. I was appointed to watch over my big sister. I will fight."

"Very well."

"Be careful, brother."

"I will."

They ran off, and I swiped my lance around expertly.

"All right. We kill enough soldiers until they escape unnoticed, and then retreat from there."

I nodded.

"Lief."

"Hm?"

"It wouldn't do for Elincia to lose her only remaining family. Be careful. If you're hurt, report to Rhys, got it?"

"Yes, commander."

Phantom nickered

_Good luck, Lord._

I smiled.

A soldier spotted us when we emerged, and sounded the alarm. A wyvern knight flew for me and I urged Phantom into a steep ascent.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little princeling."

I growled deep in my throat.

"You will die, princeling."

I clenched my teeth.

"You wish."

We lunged at each other, and I stabbed him with my lance. He fell off of his Wyvern. I pulled phantom into a steep dive, and I beheaded a soldier about to aim a bow at me. I fought fiercely, killing a lot of soldiers.

"Retreat, Lief! They're safe!"

I flew back for the mercenaries, and we escaped into Gallia.

"Ranulf, where will we stay?"

"In the abandoned castle. Would you have me escort you there?"

Greil shook his head.

"I know where it is."

I followed Greil and everyone to the castle, and we settled. I heard shouts from outside, and everyone gathered.

"I trust you heard the news, Lief?"  
"Your tone makes it clear that I won't like this 'news'."

"Daein soldiers have gathered in front of the castle demanding you and your sister."

"I can't put you in danger. I'll go willingly, just don't hand over my sister."  
"No. We will fight alongside you. Protect Elincia."

I smiled, and Greil ignored the protests from a red haired man and a black haired boy.

"There are soldiers hidden in back. They look ready to attack."

"I'll take care of them. Ike, lead the rest of the troops against the soldiers in front."

"Yes, father."  
I followed Ike to the front of the castle, and drew my silver lance.

"Hand over the prince and princess and we'll let you go."

"So what about the hidden soldiers behind?"

"…What?"

"That's right. We knew about your clever little trick."

"Impossible!"

Ike cut down another soldier in his way, and I attacked the leader.

He fell.

The rest of the soldiers scattered when they saw their leader dead. Mist tended to the wounded, and Ike approached me.

"You fought well, Lief."

-Author's note-

There you have it! Chapter two is finally up. Thanks for your reviews and patience. I hope you enjoyed my fic and I have to let you know. I'm heading to disney soon, so I might not get uploaded for a while. But as soon as I'm able, I will

-Zeldafan68-


End file.
